Boost or Bust
by serenitysea
Summary: When Memphis gives Kip an ultimatium, who will he turn to for help? And who will help him?
1. Part 1

Boost or Bust

Serenity Sea

PG-13 (For some nudity and innuendoes)

Part 1

**Author's notes**:

I love Gone in 60 Seconds. Love it. I really do. Since I've already attempted one fic involving Sway and Jared, this will be the second. If you don't know who they are, go read "With a Rookie," on my page. It will explain a lot.

While Sway will not be a demi-goddess, and not have gods for parents, her meeting Jared did happen. And their first job went along the lines of the plot of "With a Rookie," except that Sway didn't have the car unlocked magically like that.

Oh, and she doesn't steal cars for the good of the people—usually.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Gone in 60 Seconds_, some lucky duck that I refuse to acknowledge does. And Trevor Rabin does a great soundtrack, huh? If anyone wants to send me theirs as a token of appreciation, I'd be ever so grateful.

***

Sway lay in her soft, king size bed, luxuriating in the feel of the cool, jersey sheets against her skin. Who knew sleeping could be so great? But after the past few months, who was surprised? She'd gone through a lot, and sleeping wasn't something she could take for granted anymore. 

Memphis had had her working a lot more these days, training new rookies, and doing a double act with Blaze.

Blaze.

The man who had the shade of green for his eyes that always seemed to blaze impossibly. The man who always managed to sneak up on her, no matter how hard she tried to evade him. The man she'd given his other persona name for life after knowing him for such a short period of time. The man who saved her life.

Blaze, of course, wasn't his real name. No, he, just like the rest of them, was born with a more decent name than 'Blaze.'

Jared Wycham was his birth name, and something Sway never forgot. She too, had a different name. She had been born Sara Wayland—but christened by Memphis, 'Sway,' after she'd shown promise in boosting cars.

Sara Wayland. A name she never went by. It reminded her too much of her pain-filled past. Even the little mail she got was addressed 'Sway,' and since she didn't have to worry about bills, because the company 'took care of them,' it wasn't something she was reminded of often.

But she reminisced this morning, and didn't know why. Maybe the brief memory of Jared before he had become Blaze had induced it.

Her reflections were interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. Groaning, she rose from her bed and padded across the floor, out her bedroom door, through the kitchen, to her penthouse front door.

Clad in only a man's pair of gray plaid boxers and a green tank top, she opened the door, without looking through the peephole.

Only one person was crazy enough to call on her this early in the morning.

Kip Raines. 

The brother of the legend she knew as her boss didn't bat an eyelash at Sway's clothing—or lack thereof—but strode past her into the kitchen and threw himself into one of her rarely used chairs at a rarely used kitchen table.

With a raised brow, she spoke. "What's up?"

Kip turned to her, a look in his eyes she couldn't place. "Memphis wants me to get out of the business. He's going to sever my account by noon tomorrow if I'm not out." His accent was heavy and barely softened by the edge in his voice.

"And if you leave before that?" Sway questioned, taking a seat herself and analyzing Kip's reaction.

He made a few gestures with his hand. "I get my account open for money and stuff, but if he ever gets wind of me boosting a car, for any reason, he eliminates it right away. Easy as that, he said."

Sway felt a wave of annoyance and exasperation flow through her. Sure, boosting cars was a dangerous work, but somebody had to do it. Kip, one of the regulars now, was one of their best. But she also understood why Memphis was anxious to get his brother out of the business.

Ever since the 'miracle boost' that had saved Kip's life, where they'd boosted 50 cars in one night, Memphis was always worried some associate of Calitri's would find out about what had truly gone down that day and come after Kip.

Still… it was harsh to send him off like that.

Kip looked at her pleadingly. Sway threw her hands up, surrender style. "What? What do you want me to do? I know Memphis just as well as you do—if he wants something, he gets it." Kip stared on. "What? —Oh, jeez, Kip—me and Memphis aren't like that anymore!"

The younger Raines brother slouched in his seat defeated. "So then there's nothing I can do to change his mind?"

A sigh escaped her lips without meaning to. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises," she warned, putting a hand up to ward off his elated look.

"Oh, thanks Sway—this is great. Whatever you can do to convince him will be great." 

He jumped from his seat as Sway rose from her own, and wrapped her in a bear hug. Kip looked up just in time to see Blaze walk in the penthouse door.

"Now I know you're not into Sway like that, Raines," he called out, watching amused as Sway jumped, as always, at his sudden arrival. There was a cardboard tray balanced carefully in his hands and set it down on the counter gently.

Kip gave him a half smile. "No, not me. You might be, but not me."

Blaze handed Sway her caramel Frappachino with a charming grin, and kissed her on the forehead lightly. "Me, Raines?" A look of incredulity was cast at Kip. "Never." Then, to Sway—"Is my shirt still here from last week? I think I left it here."

Sway nodded, her eyes closed to savor the full taste of her drink. "It should be on top of the closet, behind my green capri pants."

Kip, having had too much interaction at such an early hour, decided to take his leave. "Well, guys, I'm gonna go—have to start cleaning out my office, ya know?" And with the same lopsided smile that his brother had, Kip Raines left, closing the door quietly.

And all Sway could think was that yet another Raines man was about to walk out of her life again.

***

She'd burned his shirt.

The only shirt he liked, and she'd burned it.

Oh, Blaze found his shirt on he back of Sway's closet, like she'd said. Except, in the process of getting there, though, he tossed his other shirt on he floor in one of the rooms, and didn't know where. And now, as he held the bag of ashes in his hands, labeled "Blaze's Shirt," he realized he'd better find _some_ shirt to wear, otherwise he was going bare for the rest of the day.

"Sway…" He said menacingly, as he walked out into the kitchen, where Sway was sitting on the counter, still drinking her Frap. She looked up, confusion in her lovely green-gray eyes and was barely able to hide a grin when she saw the bag of ashes in his hands.

She slid off the counter and met him halfway. "This is nice…" Sway said, rubbing her hands up and down his bare chest. After about a minute or two of the delicious feeling, Blaze caught her hands and held them. 

"Why did you burn my shirt?" He asked, his tone no longer so menacing.

Sway looked up. The moment was over. Grabbing her Frap, she said, "Because I didn't like it. And you were crazy about it. Think of it as an ex-girlfriend." She flashed him grin before taking her own shirt off. "I just didn't like the competition."

Her back still to him, she walked out of the kitchen, and into her bedroom, past the bed and stepped into the shower.

"An ex-girlfriend, Sway? So does that mean you're going to burn _them_ and save _their_ ashes too?" Blaze muttered as he stared at her receding bare back.

***

To be continued…


	2. Part 2

Boost or Bust

**Part 2**

**PG-13 **

**Serenity Sea**

**(Serenity_Sea@yahoo.com)**

**Author's notes**:

See chapter 1 for the main notes.

Um, I was waiting in the Honolulu airport and got bored. So that's why this chapter is out now, instead of much later. I've got a sketchy plot for this—I know how I want it to end, I know who I want to be with who, and I know who the villain is. It's just a matter of getting there.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own _Gone in 60 Seconds_, someone else does. *sobs quietly* It's okay. I'll be okay.

**PAIRINGS: ** Sway/Memphis… eventually. Until then, hang on tight, because with Jared around, it's going to be a bumpy ride. (Think Eleanor at the end of the movie.)

***

With a sigh, the door to her office creaked open, and she placed her keys on the thick mahogany end table to her immediate right. With a glance around the tastefully decorated studio/office, she had to grin. With all the art, expensive furnishings, and thick carpeting, one would think that they'd become civilized. And legal.

But no. They hadn't.

There was a buzz from the phone on her desk and she leaned over to hit the 'speaker' button. "Just a minute."

She took that 'minute' to pull off her duster, shake out her hair, and grab a cup of freshly brewed Starbucks blend from her coffeemaker.

"Okay. What's up?"

"Sway, Jared said you wanted to meet with me this morning?"

She nearly spit out her coffee. It was Memphis. She was expecting the call to be _from_ Jared. And yes, she _did_ want to meet with Memphis, and talk about Kip—and she'd even told him that—but she hadn't expected him to go and tell Memphis for her. 

"Um, yeah. I did."

"Well, I have a briefing with Mirror and Sphinx… they have to go train another rookie… but after that, I should be able to fit you in."

There was once a time when there was no _fitting in_, she was just top priority when it came to him and the cars. She was practically a partner, for god's sakes. "That's fine." She clicked off, for some reason feeling disgusted with him and herself. Just exactly how had they come this far? Once, they would tell each other everything, and now, she found out Kip was leaving after _Kip_ did. 

Someone knocked at her door and she turned in her swivel chair. "Come in," she called to the person.

Tumbler strolled in. "Hey, Sway."

"Well knock me over with a feather," she mumbled, surprised that he was there, "Hey Tumbler." And the morning got weirder. Tumbler was new school—he didn't usually say much to the old school unless he needed something. "What can I do for you?"

The physically impressive man closed the door behind him and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He sighed. Loudly. "Kip's leaving in four hours. Four hours, Sway, and then I don't see him for _how _long?"

"So go with him."

"You think I should?"

What was this, freakin' therapy? "_Yes_, why wouldn't you?"

He shrugged his powerful shoulders. "I dunno. Don't I have something to do with cars and boosting?"

Ah. So _that_ was what he wanted to know.

"Tumbler, I'm gonna be straight with you here, because I've never lied to you before. I don't know what Kip told you, but it's bad. If he does _anything_ regarding a boost or a job, his account gets severed. Anything that has to do with it… questionable. _But_, if you decide to go with him, you can't boost. Because if something happened to you… he'd no doubt jump in and get you out of it. He's a Raines. That's what they do. If you're willing to make that sacrifice, that'd be major. Because he could use someone to keep him out of trouble. I don't know where he's decided to go yet, but—"

Another knock on the door interrupted her. 

"_What_?" She yelled at the door.

Kip walked in, carrying a box of stuff. "England." Tumbler glanced at Sway. "I've decided I'm going to England."

Sway had wisely refrained from drinking any coffee after he'd walked in. A repeat of nearly spewing her coffee everywhere had merit, but it would take a while to clean up. "May I ask _what the hell_ possessed you to choose England?"

"It's far away." A pause, and he put the box down. Then he sat in the other chair in front of her desk. "I figured I could go to Australia, but if I want distance, and I do, then England is that way to go."

She nodded. "Memphis is paying for your plane ticket?"

"Yeah. One way. I think he wants me to stay where ever I go."

Tumbler groaned. "Dude, the chicks over there are…"

"Are what, Tumbler? Are you even going? No. So why do you care?" He got up angrily and slammed the door. Car keys that were hanging on display racks shook.

Sway coughed. "Well, he's not normally like that. And I'm sure he didn't mean to snap at you. But if your older brother told you that you had 24 hours to get out of Long Beach, what would _you_ do?"

He looked at her, amazed. "I'm not mad at him. I know how he gets when he's angry, this is normal. I'm just hoping I'm making the right decision."

"And that is?"

"To go with him."

Sway smiled and brought her mug of coffee up to her lips.

He got up and picked up the box Kip had left by mistake. "Because if those chicks over there are _not_ what we expect, I'm going to be _very_ disappointed."

This time, she _did_ spit out her coffee.

***

It was the very first time she had actually been _anxious_ for a meeting with Memphis. Sure, there were times when she was anxious for the 'meeting' after the meeting, but other than that… nope. Nothin' doing.

There was the sound of his and Mirror's laughter, and then the door opened. Sphinx, tall man that he was, came out first and managed a smile for her. Mirror Man waltzed out and kissed her hand. And Memphis, smiling broader than he had in a long time, was sitting at his desk, patiently waiting for her.

"Sway." She took that as her cue, stepping into the office and closing the door. "What brings you to my office?"

She sighed and sank into a leather chair. "It's about Kip."

He groaned and threw his hands up in the air. "I had a feeling you were going to do this. _Dammit_, Sway, this is one thing you need stay out of! This is a family matter and—I can't believe he even _told _you."

"Tumbler wants to go with him." She ignored what he said.

"_What_? No. No way, absolutely not. If Tumbler goes, then Mirror, Toby, and Freb are gonna wanna go. We can't lose all of them in one fell swoop. They're not the rookies anymore; they _train_ the rookies. Losing one of them would be like losing Donny, or Otto—if he was still in this business."

She but her lip and looked out the window behind him. "You're being completely unreasonable."

Memphis stood up. "I'm be—_I'm_ being completely unreasonable! _He's_ the one that wants to go to England!"

Sway finally stood up, looking at him. "He's only going there because he doesn't want to be tempted!" She cried. "All he ever wanted to do was make you proud! Now, he's going along with your wishes—as moronic as they are—and is going as far away as possible so that he doesn't have to even _think _about cars if he doesn't want to. You're asking the impossible, Memphis! This kid has grown up, living, eating, drinking, and _sleeping_ cars, and now you want him to stop, cold turkey! It doesn't work like that!"

He cocked his head to the side. "It doesn't, huh Sway? Well how does it work? Enlighten me a bit. Does it work when he gets gunned down by one of Calitri's lackeys? Does it work when he hits the wall going 145 trying to out-run them? God! I had them coming after me when Calitri was _alive_—I can't imagine the connections he was now that he's dead!"

She gave him a long, hard look. "What's gotten you so scared?" She asked softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ultimately, nothing could shake your strength in the company's ability to protect our employees. Something's gotten you scared. What is it? What's happened that I don't know about?"

Slowly, as if he was debating whether or not to tell her, he reached into the hidden drawer under his desk and withdrew a letter. 

_RaInEs. GiVe Us ThE kId AnD No OnE GeTs HuRt._

Her face went pale. "When did you get this?"

"Last month."

"Last month?! And you didn't tell me?!"

Memphis shrugged. "You were busy training Blaze."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's bull. Blaze completed his training six months ago."

"Not _that_ kind of training, Sway."

The implications of his statement sunk in. "I don't believe you. I honestly don't believe you. You are… a pig."

For a second, it looked like he flinched, but the calm demeanor was smoothly in place and he blinked. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"And I'm sorry you want to alienate the little family you've got left." She got up and slammed the door behind her.

Memphis sat tiredly in his chair. "I don't want to alienate you or Kip, Sway. But with this," he pulled out three more letters, each bearing the more or less the same message on them, "and you with Blaze, I don't know what I have left."

***

"AGH! Those Raines men are going to be the death of me!" She ground the heels of her hands into her eyes, and leaned on them with a 'thunk' on her desk. Someone came up behind her and started to massage her neck.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome," Jared said, "but I think we need to talk about Memphis and Kip. If anyone causes the death of you, I want it to be me, not them." Her back went rigid. "Sway, sweetheart, relax. I'm just kidding."

"I'm sorry. It's just that he gets me SO mad sometimes, I can't even think straight. He's putting me in the middle again. He used to do this when we were together the first time. He said he was getting out of the business; he was going straight—and he wanted me to come. To give it up for Kip. So I did. Not right away, but I did. And now, he wants Kip to go straight." She exhaled the breath she'd been holding. "Which one am I supposed to side with now?"

"Maybe you're not supposed to side with either of them."

Sway snorted. "Right. That could happen." She craned her neck to look at him before he righted it straight again. "Memphis has been getting these notes about Kip, you know, and that's why he's sending him away."

If Jared was surprised, he didn't show it. "There's more than one? I heard rumors that Donny had seen one, but…" He trailed off.

"Oh, he only showed me one, but there were at least three more. He might even have more at home, I don't know. But there's one thing I do know, and that's how to read Memphis Raines. I could write a book on him, I know him so well."

***

Kip sat in the plush leather seat, waiting for takeoff. It would be just like Memphis to miss this. At least Sway had already said goodbye. He'd _promised_ he was going to be here—and they weren't going to hold the flight off too much longer. Was it too much to ask of him?

A stewardess walked by him and picked up the empty Corona bottle. Tumbler walked in front of him and settled in his seat with a thud.

And still, he waited. For a sign. For _anything_.

***

"Aww, come _on_, Eleanor! Of all the days to break down!" Memphis Raines yelled at his number one flame. 

Yes, it was true. The lovely Eleanor had been in the shop for some repairs and Memphis—being Memphis—wanted to take her out for a spin to get his mind off things. So he had, and now he was paying for it, because she was broken down in the middle of nowhere.

And of course, he only had one option. 

He reached into his black duster pocket and pulled out his cell phone, hitting the autodial for Sway; still number one.

"Sway? It's Memphis. Eleanor broke down. Yeah, she's fine. _Yes_, I know I'm about to miss Kip leave. That's why I'm—okay. Okay. Sure, 10 minutes is fine. See ya then."

***

"Of all the days, Memphis. Of all the days for me to pull your ass out of trouble. It just _had _to be today, didn't it. Couldn't just stay in the office like a good big brother, had to go driving around when you're not even in the right state of mind to drive. _Smooth_. Very smooth." 

Nadine roared into the alleyway where Memphis was standing—alone. Sway leaned her head out the window, "Where's Eleanor?"

He met the car halfway and climbed in. "Donny called for a tow service. I pushed her behind that dumpster over there, and he's going to come pick her up later. Bye, Eleanor."

She rolled her eyes. To get sentimental over a car… what was she saying? She loved _this_ car. Let him have his moment of silence. She was going to have to average 100 just to see the plane leave the tarmac, anyway.

"Let's just go, okay?"

Memphis nodded, staring bleakly out the window. He knew they weren't going to make it.

***

The stewardess came over to Kip's seat and kneeled, holding the armrest for support. "Mr. Raines, we're going to have to take off now. I'm sorry."

He waved a hand at her, going back into his thoughts. "Sure. Whatever."

A small red car pulled into the airport lot and shot straight for the plane. The boarding ramp went up. The pilot maneuvered the plane until it was ready for takeoff on the runway.

Tumbler saw the car, and he saw a man jump out. "Kip, look!"

Figuring it was just another airport crew—Tumbler didn't get out much—he looked away. "I don't wanna see it, man."

"No, I _really_ think you should see this, Kip." 

"I don't wanna see it."

Tumbler grabbed his head and forced it to look out the window. "**_LOOK_**." He commanded.

So Kip did. And all he saw was Sway, sitting on her car, waving goodbye. "Bye," he mumbled disappointed.

***

Sway watched Memphis as he ran after the plane. She didn't try and stop him. Kip hadn't seen him. It was pretty much a waste. But it made him feel useful, so what the hell.

He walked back over to her dejectedly. "He never saw me. Not once. I think Tumbler might have, but…"

Sighing, she slid off the roof of the car and stood in front of him. It took a while, but she managed to get her arms around his neck. "Shhh… it's okay. He knows."

He squeezed her back. "I just hope he does."

Sway prayed that he did.

***

Hope that's good enough for now. Can't wait until part 3! Don't forget to review!

And hit the message board and join the update list!

Message Board: (http://pub64.ezboard.com/bseaofserenity/)

Update List: (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/serenity_sea_updatelist/)


	3. Part 3

Boost or Bust

**Part 3**

**PG-13 **

**Serenity Sea**

**(Serenity_Sea@yahoo.com)**

**Author's notes**:

See chapter 1 for the main notes.

Suddenly had the urge to come out with another chapter of this. Better be thankful and review—I was up at midnight writing it—and I had to wake up 4 hours later to go to school. The things I do for you people…

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own _Gone in 60 Seconds_, or any characters. Such is life, I've learned to live with it. Besides, I really don't want Castleback comin' after me for lying about stuff like this… that is one scary cop, man.

**PAIRINGS: ** Sway/Memphis… eventually. Until then, hang on tight, because with Jared around, it's going to be a bumpy ride. (Think Eleanor at the end of the movie.)

***

Kip woke to see Tumbler shaking his arm roughly.

"Come on man, we're here. Hot English babes, look out!"

For a minute, Kip forgot why he was in England. He forgot that he was mad at his brother and he forgot that he was boost-free. So of course, he automatically reached for his cell phone to call Memphis and tell him what was going on. He'd gotten as far as hitting the speedial and putting the phone to his ear when he noticed the look Tumbler was giving him.

"What?"

Tumbler shrugged uneasily. "I just give you a lot of credit. I wouldn't be able to get over that episode with my brother so fast."

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was mad at Memphis for kicking him out of the company. He was mad because he missed the plane. And he was mad—for some reason—that he wasn't with Sway. And where that last thought had come from, he had no idea. He was sure it was an indication of jet lag, but then again, one could never be sure these days.

  
"You're right," he said, venom in his tone. "I haven't forgiven him yet." He savagely turned the phone off and sat back in his chair heavily.

***

The phone rang at 3AM and startled Memphis out of a sound sleep. He reached for it sleepily and held it up to his ear. "Hullo?" Sleep laced his voice.

"_I just give you a lot of credit. I wouldn't be able to get over that episode with my brother so fast,"_ he heard Tumbler speaking.

"Hello?" he tried again, hoping to get through to Kip and try to explain what had happened.

"_You're right_," he heard Kip reply, hurt and anger in his tone. "_I haven't forgiven him yet._" There was the sound of a beep and then a dial tone.

Wearily, he sat up, knowing he couldn't go back to sleep after a call like that. He needed to talk to someone. He needed Sway. The realization hit him suddenly and he acted on his impulse.

"Hello?" Sway's voice came over the receiver huskily, reminding Memphis of when they'd still been together.

"It's Memphis. Can you come over and talk? I just got a call from Kip and…"

A sigh. Some noise, which he assumed was the sound of her tossing back those green sheets she loved so much. "There had better be a legit reason for this call, Memphis. Jared's going to be pissed when he doesn't find me when he wakes up. What time is it, anyway?"

"Three in the morning," he told her sheepishly.

Sway groaned loudly over the phone. "You _so_ owe me." She hung up.

Memphis allowed himself a small, victorious smile, before getting out of bed and up to make coffee. With what he had to say, they were both going to need it.

***

The car purred to a stop and Sway got out slowly, still in the throes of sleep. Stumbling slightly, she made her way up to the door in the complex where Memphis chose his residence. She knocked on the door and yawned, closing the lapels of her black duster closer and shifting the strap of her tank top over.

He answered the door in his boxers and a tee shirt—she realized it had been a long time since she'd seen him in his pajamas—and smiled when she saw the shirt he was wearing. It was a copy of the sign in a compound they'd boosted from. She and Mirror had seen it, but she was the one to have it made into a shirt.

"Lock your car or it will be gone in sixty seconds, huh," she asked, reading the shirt. "I can't believe you still have that."

He glanced down at the dark blue shirt. "I like the sentiment." And then he opened the door and she stepped in sniffing and smelling coffee. A pang hit her sharply, as she remembered waking up to the scent of fresh coffee in the morning when she'd lived with him. Jared faithfully went out every morning to get her Starbucks—but for once it would be a nice change if he decided to make it himself.

"You made coffee."

He handed her a mug of it. "I did." His gaze swept her fleetingly, taking in the gray tank and plaid boxers. She probably didn't remember… but they were his. "Sway, we need to talk. This… rift between us is growing and that's something I don't want."

Sway sipped the coffee appreciatively and sat down on one of his couches, stretching like a cat. "You're right. I can't believe you kept this thing about Kip from me. And you lied about those letters. There were at least two more."

Memphis stared at her before shaking his head slowly, a grin forming on his lips. "Only you would know that." He sat down facing her.

She shrugged. "Yeah, well."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you like that this morning. And I had no right to say that about you and your relationship with Jared." She nodded slowly, and put her coffee mug on the table. "And you're right, I should have come to you sooner about Kip. I think I've really messed things up this time. At least before, Atley told him why I left… now he knows the reason why he's leaving and isn't happy about it." His voice grew stronger and he proceeded to tell her about the phone call.

When he was almost finished, he felt a weight on his right shoulder and looked down to see Sway's blonde head. "And you're asleep…" he whispered quietly, before shifting to pick her up and carry her into the bed in his room. 

She unconsciously shifted to the side she'd always slept on and snuggled under the covers. Amazed that even in sleep she knew where she was, he crawled in too, and made sure to stay on his side of the bed before turning out the light and falling asleep.

***

When Sway woke up for the second time that morning, she had the deepest feeling of having come into a place where she hadn't been for a long time, but felt better about it than she had in a long time. She felt like she'd come home. Lazily, she turned over—why was she on the left side of the bed, anyway? Jared slept on this side—

--to see the dark features of Memphis Raines. There were dark circles under his eyes and she flinched, knowing that she was partly to blame for them. Her conscience kicked in a few seconds later, and she remembered that she was dating Jared—and what the hell was she doing over here? They didn't sleep together again, did they?

Slowly, she slid out of the bed and wandered into the kitchen, seeing the coffee mugs on the table in the living room. Then it came back to her and she had to smile. Only Memphis would call her over at three in the morning to talk.

And only Memphis would have put her back in his bed.

Still smiling ruefully, she glanced at the clock absently and moved to sit down on a kitchen stool. Instinct made her look at the clock again and she gasped. It was almost eight. She and Memphis were going to be late for work. And he was the CEO. 

The last time they had _both_ been late was when they were living together. And it wouldn't take too long for people to start talking at work…

"MEMPHIS RANDALL RAINES!" She yelled loudly, hoping he'd heard her. Suddenly, the urge to go back in that room had dissolved and left a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach. "WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Apparently, his memory wasn't quite back to full power because he yelled back, "IT'S OKAY! DONNY KNOWS WE WERE OUT LATE LAST NIGHT, SCOUTING THAT SET!"

Sway shook her head. The last scouting mission they'd been on _had _caused them to be late the next day, but it wasn't because of the cars. Of course, that was _also_ when their relationship had been slowly unraveling and the last night they'd spent together. Leave it to Memphis to remember that day.

Steeling her resolve, she walked into the room. "Memphis. There was no scouting last night. I came over this morning after you called me after Kip called you."

He sat up. "You're right. Damn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up that night." 

That night had been the first, only, and last time he'd failed to trust her. He said he had gotten his information from another source and wanted to trust that instead of her. They'd nearly gotten caught—and had to leave and hide out in the back of some dumpster for the night. 

He never apologized and she never found out who the source was.

"It's okay." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know we're going to be late."

Memphis shook his head. "No we're not. I have the alarm set for seven."

"Well then, we both slept through it because it's almost eight now."

"Oh—" He mumbled a few colorful phrases and she looked away to hide her grin. "Look. You get in the shower first and I'll go after you."

Sway shook her head. "Memphis, I don't have any clothes with me. I'll just come into work later and shower at home."

"There is a spare set of your leather pants and a tank in my left bottom drawer." She looked at him, an eyebrow arched questioningly. "What? You left them here last time."

Sway walked over to the mentioned drawer and sure enough, there was a pair of her clothes there. "Okay… I'll be right out."

Memphis sat up and rubbed the scruff on his chin. "This is going to be a _long_ day."

***

They were late.

45 minutes late, if you wanted to be exact, and Sway couldn't exactly say that Jared was happy about it. Of course, it didn't help that they'd driven together and walked in at the same time, but what was she supposed to have done?—go home and then come back? That would have been out of her and Memphis' way. Besides, her apartment was in the opposite direction. 

(8/1/02)

Around 11 came the confrontation with Jared that she had been expecting.

Her head was down, reading over paperwork, some bills, and reading the latest information that Mirror and Sphinx had put together on their 'outing' yesterday, along with the results of Eleanor's repair and Nadine's gas mileage. The testers had taken her little red car out for a spin and tuned up the steering column, and reported that everything else was pretty much in order. This pleased her inordinately and she virtually forgot about this morning's events.

That is, until someone knocked on her door just before lunch break and barged right in. It was Jared, of course, and judging by the look in his eyes that had earned him the name 'Blaze,' he looked pissed.

With a sigh, she raised her head from the paperwork and forms and regarded him with a cool gaze. Neither spoke for some time. Sway realized she would have to break the ice. "Are you going to close the door, or did you want the rest of the seventh floor to have front-row seats to this?"

A muscle twitched in his left cheek and he half-turned to slam the door closed, making her jump ever so slightly by the force he had shown the door. But Sway wasn't one easily intimidated and he didn't scare her. She settled deep back into her chair, folded her arms, and kicked her booted feet on the rich, cherry desk. When her eyebrow rose questioningly, he took that as his cue to begin.

"What did you think you were doing this morning?"

She remained silent.

He shoved a hand through his hair and flung his body into one of the chairs opposite hers. "Let me rephrase that," Jared spoke with a bitter twist to his words. "What did you think you were doing _with Memphis Raines_ this morning?"

Her green eyes lit up. "Oh, so that's what you were talking about?" She bit back a grin when she noticed him clench his hands, vainly trying to hold back his temper. "Working."

He closed his eyes and his lips started to move in a soundless prayer for patience and sanity. The vibrant green she was treated to when he opened his eyes established that he had some semblance of control. "Sway. I know you and Memphis aren't… _like that_ anymore. However, you _were_ gone when I woke up around 7:30 to get coffee this morning and your car was gone. The next time I saw you, you were walking in the building with Memphis. Now, given the circumstances, I really don't think it's out of the question to request an explanation."

Sway smiled broadly. "Nope. It's not."

When she failed to say more on the subject, he leaned forward and said, "Well?"

She stood up from her chair in one fluid motion, slapped her hands on the desk and leaned down so they were eye level. "Given the _circumstances_, you're right: it's _not_ out of the question to ask for an explanation." She shrugged flippantly. "I just don't want to give you one." 

With that, she grabbed her duster off the back of the chair next to him and sauntered out of the room, leaving him to plunk his head in his hands and wonder where he had gone wrong. 

*** 

Sway usually stayed at the office for work, ordering in, or even once in a while, venturing down to the cafeteria to see if anything was edible. She always stayed out of the resturant on the ground floor, because that was where Memphis took lunch, every day, without fail, and you could usually find Kip with him. Rather than dig up painful memories of the Raines brothers, or risk a nasty run in with Blaze again, she grabbed a spare set of keys to Nadine, hopped in, and drove out for lunch for the first time in two years.

Her aimless journey led her to a diner that she vaguely remembered Kip telling her about once – something to do with Johnny B. and outgunning him when there was nowhere else to go – and how he and Memphis had wound up mixing Johnny up with the police and therefore, taken them off their hands.

It would be just like her to travel to places that would remind her of Kip.

With a roll of her eyes, she turned off the ignition, grabbed her keys and made sure there was some cash in her pockets. Then she headed into the resturant. When she was at the door, she noticed someone with dark hair and the same dark blue shirt that she had seen Memphis put on this morning.

"This is _not_ happening," she groaned, as she opened the door and the man looked up. He had a round, fat face, and ugly black eyes. She breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm being paranoid."

A waitress came over and took her to a table, where she flicked a two second gaze at the menu and then ordered a burger with fries. She was about to plunk her feet on the bench across from her when someone cleared their throat from behind her. 

Since she pretty much had the patent to that move, and only one other person came close to claiming it, she knew who it was right away. "Sit down, Memphis." She said, without turning around.

"I followed you here," he offered by way of explanation. "You never go out for lunch, and I heard that you and Jared had a fight," her eyes flashed, "and I wanted to make sure you weren't going to…"

"Do anything dumb." She finished for him.

"Well…" under the table, she kicked him and half-smiled, "yeah. Pretty much." He admitted.

"Join the club," she exhaled, and then her eyes lit up as the waitress set down her cheeseburger. 

"I'll have what she's having," Memphis told the waitress, who flipped out her pad and wrote it down.

With her mouth full of burger, Sway managed, "No, he won't. He wants a turkey club with cheese fries." She swallowed and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Cholesterol. He fights to keep it down."

The waitress crossed out the first order and wrote down the revised one, before placing the pad in her apron and walking away.

Sway leaned out of the booth as the waitress headed to place the order with cook and called out, "And could I get this to go, please?" The waitress nodded and walked back to grab the food. "Thanks."

Then she turned back to the table and reached for her duster, taking out the money to cover her meal along with Memphis'. "Stop grinning like that, Memphis."

"It's just that… after all this time, you still remember what I like to eat. I just find it amusing."

She stood up and one-handedly took the bag from the server while replying to him, "Glad I could make you laugh." And she started out the door.

Memphis ran after her and grabbed the door when she started to open it. "Don't do this, Sway."

She stood still. "Do what, Memphis?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Run away from this. We need to talk."

Now she turned around, and he noticed her eyes looked bright, as if she was holding back tears. "No, Memphis. We need to _stop_ talking. When we talk, we get into trouble. Let me go."

Reluctantly, he took his hand off her and she headed for her car. The keys went in the ignition and she tore out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. 

Ironically, the waitress returned with his turkey club and fries. Except he wasn't hungry anymore.

***

"Hey listen to this. Carmen Consuaula. New crime mistress of the UK. Hey, isn't that the chick Memphis is working with?" Tumbler asked Kip.

Kip nodded distractedly, searching for their new apartment.

"Well, it says here that her gang's been responsible for the murder of three people… and they were all former employees who didn't stay true to her. The coroner says that they were severely beaten and then their bodies were thrown in the river to wash up a few days later." He paused, scanning the rest and his eyes widened. "Whoa! It says here that the crimelord Memphis Raines in America is financially backing her."

Kips stopped. "What the hell? Let me see that!" He snatched the paper of out Tumbler's hands. "Oh my god. What the freakin' hell has Memphis gotten himself into now? We gotta tell him. He's gotta know."

He took off for the nearest payphone, leaving Tumbler to follow after. Tumbler grabbed the bags and ran after Kip.

Kip leaned dejectedly against the telephone stand. "It doesn't take quarters." Tumbler put his arm around his best friend and started to drag him bag to their apartment. 

"Let's get settled in, get some rest, and call Sway in the morning. Memphis'll kill ya if he knows what you know about Carmen. 'Boost' information and all that stuff. But Sway'll be cool about it. We'll call her, and she'll tell your brother and then you can still have your money, and not feel guilty at the same time, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. It still feels funny."

Tumbler sighed. "No, Kip. That's the fried chicken you ate on the plane."

***

Hope that's good enough for now. Can't wait until part 4! Don't forget to review!


End file.
